


we were just having sex no i would never call it love (oh no, i think i'm catching feelings)

by choniandserpents



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Smut, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choniandserpents/pseuds/choniandserpents
Summary: one night is all it can take to change your life.orkara has feelings for lena. they become fwb but like everything, it turns complicated.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 212





	we were just having sex no i would never call it love (oh no, i think i'm catching feelings)

**Author's Note:**

> okay i'm not the most amazing writer like some supercorps on here but i'm a sucker for fwb stories so i thought i'd try it out?? 
> 
> alsoo, smut isn't my strong suit so this story is kinda hard to write but i'm trying my best okay lmaooo.
> 
> the next chapter should be up in a couple of days.

kara had never noticed it at first.

she swears she's not oblivious to _everything_.

but, like many others, some things do tend to wash over her head without a second thought and although kara has a higher IQ than everyone put together on earth, she can be quite simple-minded at times.

she doesn't mean to be but kara has never thought about one of her friends as possibly meaning anything more to her than well... a friend.

james was different, james was a crush and that's all it ever was. james was simply just a friend.

mon-el was never a friend. he was familiar, he knew of her past and she knew of his. the fact they were both aliens was probably a big factor in their relationship and although she didn't realise it at the time, she definitely does now.

but, lena. lena luthor. her best friend and ceo of l-corp.

well, lena was different. she was special, funny, quick-witted and she had the most beautiful soul.

after years of being her friend, kara had come to know and love lena and everything that made her this wonderful, thoughtful and sweet person.

but, everything soon changed.

perfect smile. 

infectious laugh.

kind eyes.

plump lips.

never-ending legs and a neck sculpted by the gods.

she had never noticed them all before because well... why would she?

lena was a friend and nothing more. 

until she wasn't.

it was distracting to say the least. every visit with lena left her frustrated and dare she say.. aroused. but when the feelings passed all she was left with was guilt. guilt that nagged at her until she would stop by the deo and punch it away. 

she would never tell lena how she felt. she would never put their friendship at risk like that, especially over silly feelings that most likely would go away eventually... or so she hopes.

\----

a month passes. her feelings don't change and kara is sure that lena is growing suspicious of her behaviour. well, she's not one hundred per cent sure but she was sure that lena was at least confused.

it was a saturday and like any other saturday, lena and kara would head out to their favourite club, dance and drink the night away. of course with kara, she had to keep a flask of alien alcohol that she would top up her lemonade with here and there, especially at times like now.

when lena was dancing so close to her, her breath hot on her face and kara was sure that she didn't even need alien alcohol to make her head dizzy and her legs feel like jelly. lena's body pressed up against hers was definitely enough to do it.

"can you hear me?" lena whispers low into her ear, pulling the blonde out of her trance. 

kara musters up a nod in response as she clears her throat. 

"good. just so you know, kara, you're not very discreet with your staring"

the blonde gulps hard and her body automatically takes a step back. the only thing stopping her from running away and hiding from the sheer embarrassment that her best friend caught her staring so intimately at her was a tight hand behind her back, running smoothly across a black mesh dress.

"can we go back to my place and talk?" lena mutters, offering a small smile so that kara knows she isn't upset.

kara just nods again, not even bothering to try and shout over the music so lena can hear her.

a hand intertwines with hers and they both quickly make it out of the club and into a cab.

\----

kara takes a seat on lena's couch, her leg shaking and she fiddles with her fingers nervously. she waits, patiently, or at least she tries to. 

she waits as lena pours them both a glass of water and she can tell the other woman is just as nervous as she is.

to other people, the brunette is headstrong, confident and a powerful ceo.

and although she is all of those things, kara sees what they don't.

kara gets to see lena at her most vulnerable moments when the woman lets her guard down and let's kara in. after a while, the blonde has come to learn the small mannerisms that lena does when she feels like this.

"i'm sorry if i've made you feel uncomfortable, honestly we can just forget tonight even happen-"

"nonsense, kara, i was quite shocked but if i'm being honest you aren't the only one who's been staring" the brunette interrupted, placing the drinks on the coffee table in front of her and taking a seat next to the blonde. 

kara wants to whine at how close yet distant her best friend feels. she already misses the feeling of lena's body pressed against her. but her mind is ridden of all thoughts when the ceo's words register.

"wait.. what? are you saying...?" she trails off, unsure of her judgment.

lena lets out a chuckle, shifting closer until their thighs connect and karas mind reels at the skin to skin contact.

"what i'm saying is this..." lena leans in slightly and kara sucks in a breath at seeing lena this close. her breath was once again hot against her face as the brunette's lips ghosted over the blondes.

a quiet moan escapes kara and she's almost embarrassed at how close it sounded to a whimper, then the luthor's tongue licks at kara's bottom lip and that's all it takes for the blonde to surge forward and press her lips against lena's.

electricity courses through her body and her head spins at the realisation that she is kissing lena. after so long of dreaming and thinking about this exact moment, she is kissing her best friend and god does she love it.

the thought only drives her even more, she grabs at lena's thighs, lifting her up and into her lap and her hands automatically go to her ass and she squeezes.

lena moans into the blonde's mouth and kara can't help but think about how she wants to hear it more. so, she trails her right hand up lena's back and into dark locks before grabbing a handful and tugging slightly.

the action causes lena to release a breathy moan and without thinking, she grinds her hips down against karas.

kara's head lulls back, a gasp escaping her lips as she lets herself enjoy the feeling. immediately, lena begins to trails kisses along the blonde's neck and kara's head goes dizzy at the feeling.

"should... should we take this somewhere else?" kara pants, completely out of breath and hoping lena gets the idea.

the brunette nods in response and seconds later, kara stands up, her hands moving to the other woman's hips and lena's legs wrap around kara's waist.

the younger luthor groans. "god, i- i forgot how strong you are"

"trust me, that was nothing" kara smirks, letting out a chuckle as she moves them both the lena's bedroom. "tell me what you want me to do"

lena hums when her back connects with soft sheets. "i... i want your mouth"

kara tilts her head. "where are your manners, miss luthor?"

lena wants to protest and tell her to get on with it. tell her that a luthor doesn't beg.

but the feeling of kara's lips against her neck, hot and wet as her tongue leaves a trails, she forgets all that her mother taught her.

"please, god just-"

kara sucks hard against lena's neck and grins at the thought that it'll bruise. "not god but close enough"

\----

light creeps in through parted curtains, staring the blonde awake. she burrows herself into warm soft sheets and her eyes blink open when she realises that she doesn't own expensive silk sheets.

she lifts her head from the pillow below and her mouth gapes open to see lena. naked. bare lena luthor lying next to her, looking so peaceful and beautiful and all kara can do is blink back at the sight before her.

the memory of last night floods her mind and she suppresses a shiver as she remembers all that happened.

_"god kara, faster, please"_

_lena's fingers scratch their way down her back and kara wishes she could feel the pain of lena showing her how good she's making her feel._

_her fingers curl once more before she pumps two fingers faster and then suddenly lena cries her name as her back arches and her hands tangle in blonde hair._

lena shifts slightly, turning away from kara as she nuzzles into her pillow. the super is greeted with purple marks scattered along pale skin and kara remembers her lips trailing along lena's back, sucking hard and slow and she can't help but swallow hard at the sight.

she did that.

she made those marks.

a pit of arousal forms deep in her stomach before she throws her head back and thinks.

kara had been dreaming about this moment for so long and it's finally happening. waking up next to lena, soft and beautiful as she sleeps off the events from the night before.

god, she can't believe this is actually a thing now. kara had sex with her best friend, with _lena luthor._

but just like that, a thought nags at kara's mind. did this mean anything to her? was this just a one night stand that they'd never speak about again?

she can't imagine lena does this often and she knows for certain she doesn't. 

kara waits anxiously for the brunette to wake and see her lying next to her. she can't help but bite at her bottom lip, wondering how lena would react.

her stomach twists at the mere thought of lena waking up and brushing it off as if the night before meant nothing.

that it was simply just sex.

she lays awake, not moving an inch, only turning her head every once in a while to check on the brunette.

but she soon stills when she hears lena shuffle and stare awake.

"good morning kara"


End file.
